Disneyland
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to School Project. She had done it. She had accomplished her goal and is now a graduate with a high school diploma. And with that she now gets to accomplish a dream of hers. To visit a place where dreams do come true with her favorite couple in the world.


" Disneyland? You want to go to Disneyland?"

Nodding her head furiously at the dirty haired blonde woman sitting across from her at the table as she glances away from the pair of bewildered green eyes to look over towards another seeing his blue eyes staring at her with amusement with a smile slowly growing across her face unable to keep herself from remaining perfectly still Thea jumps up and down in her seat causing the utensils across the table to clang against the table with every single jump.

" Sure do!"

Sharing a quick look with her husband that she can clearly see is quite amused with the whole situation and this look deep in his eyes silently transmitting its her call letting out a sigh turning to look back towards the younger woman sitting across from her putting her fork down onto her plate folding her arms in front of her slowly Laurel raises a questionable eyebrow back towards the giddy Thea's way that just can't seem to remain still.

" You do realize you can choose anywhere you want right? When Oliver mentioned that for your graduation present for completing High School he was taking us on a vacation to a place of your choosing, I figured you would choose somewhere warm like the Bahamas."

Shrugging her shoulders earning an questionable looks all around taking the rice box off from the table and slowly pouring a small bit on her plate putting the box down where it once came as she reaches for another box from her favorite chinese place a bright smile comes across Thea's face.

" Yeah but we can go there at anytime. Cute boys will be there all the time but Disneyland? That's where the magic really happens!"

Letting out a silent chuckle that is heard only by one seeing Laurel glancing at him out of the corner of her eye with her glass halfway raised up to her lips without looking away from his little sister that continues to fill up her plate leaning over Oliver whispers into Laurel's ear.

" I told you she has a crush on Mickey Mouse."

Unable to suppress it instantly Laurel spits up a small amount of the wine in her mouth causing her free hand to immediately come up to cover her mouth to suppress the laughter that wants to escape her lips. A scene that draws Thea's attention as she comes up to a stop to look at her with a questionable look making her retract her hand and grab a napkin before she wipes her face.

" For your information buster, I do not have a crush on Mickey Mouse…."

" Uh huh? Sure you don't. I must have imagined it then."

Scrunching up her napkin rearing back Laurel unleashes the little ball through the air over her shoulder towards a nearby open garbage can before she turns her sights back towards Oliver with nothing but interest in her eyes.

" Oh I've got to hear this."

" No you don't!"

Glancing at his younger sister seeing her looking back at him with pleading eyes as she shakes her head feeling his lips curling up into a grin reaching out for a nearby chinese box slowly Oliver pours some of the contents down onto his plate.

" It's simple really. When your little Speedy was four it turns out that she got married to her life sized stuffed Mickey Mouse."

Instantly seeing the youngest Queen sibling's face go pale as a ghost unable to keep the giggle that escapes her lips with a grin Laurel looks over towards Oliver finding his eyes back on her own.

" Really now?"

" Yep even have a picture to prove it. Wanna see?"

Instantly the moment she sees him reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet with a surge of speed Thea snaps up to her feet and leans across the table towards his hand only to watch with frustration him retract his hand out of her reach.

" Give me!"

" No way! Besides I thought it was rather cute. You dressed up in your little pink princess outfit and don't forget all the suits you dressed up your stuffed animals in."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening further lunging across the table once again only for his hand to get further and further away from her after a couple of seconds letting out a frustrated huff Thea plops back down into her chair and glares angrily at her older brother. A glare that disappears after a couple of seconds before a sinister smile comes across her face.

" Ollie? If you show Laurel that picture so help me i'll show her the one with you doing your best superhero pose. You know the one when you were five and Raisa chased you around the mansion with you using mom's favorite curtains as a cape with nothing but your GI Joe underwear on."

Expecting him to cave in to her demands right then and there suddenly any hope of that is dashed when she sees him merely shrug her shoulders causing her to look at him questionable.

" Go ahead. She's already seen me naked. Besides don't you remember when we were cleaning the attic years ago and we stumbled upon one of mom's old photo albums?"

Nodding her head shoveling a small amount of noodles onto her plate looking over towards Oliver a grin comes across Laurel's face.

" You were such a cute baby. My favorite pictures though were of you in the bathtub. You had such the cutest little butt."

" And now that honor belongs to you."

Crossing her hands over her heart to the annoyance of the youngest queen sibling leaning over Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips. Letting out a huff dropping her fork crossing her arms over her chest looking away from her grinning older brother to look up towards the ceiling not catching the amused looks shared by the couple sitting across from her tapping her foot against the ground after a few seconds Thea's attention is drawn away from the ceiling when a hand comes gently down to rest against her shoulder. A hand that she follows finding Laurel leaning across the table with a smile across her face.

" If it will make you feel better, I know an imaginary character that Ollie has a crush on."

Seeing that she's got the younger girl's attention glancing over her shoulder seeing a look of horror across Oliver's face making her grin looking back forward wagging her index finger to come forward as she sees Thea leaning forward quietly Laurel whispers into her ear.

" Your brother has a crush on…."

Before she has a chance to finish her sentence suddenly Oliver's hand coming around her mouth causes Laurel's eyes to widen followed by a strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her back until she is sitting on his lap trying to wiggle free while he looks over towards an amused Thea with a grin.

" Don't listen to her! She's crazy!"

Breaking free of her husband's hold turning in his arms to face him raising up an eyebrow looking him dead in the eyes reaching out Laurel pokes Oliver hard in the chest with her right index finger as her left arm wraps around the back of his neck.

" Crazy huh?"

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes that clearly states to choose his next words wisely gulping his throat letting out a nervous chuckle a sheepish smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Crazy like a fox?"

Unable to keep her eyes from rolling hearing a silent giggle across the table looking away from his eyes to look back towards Thea finding her trying to look innocent scooting off his lap and back into her seat reaching out Laurel slowly starts to fill up her own plate.

" Besides it's not only just for me. There is a new part of the park that just opened up this year that I know will interest you both."

Seeing that she has got the older woman's attention twirling some noodles around her fork slowly Thea brings them up to her lips as a small smile forms across her face.

* * *

_Ahh Disneyland. Where dreams come true. Such a fitting phrase._

Sighing in content looking around her surroundings with the biggest smile across her face that just keeps getting wider from seeing all the smiling faces all around her from children to adults like nodding her head in approval glancing over her shoulder as she searches the crowd for her companions finding them heading in the opposite direction towards another part of the park that she just knew would draw their attention the moment they stepped foot through the gates letting out a chuckle shaking her head a grin forms across Thea's face.

" And they questioned me about coming here? Well we'll just see about the next ..."

Suddenly whatever she is about to say dies on the tip of her tongue when she spots a figure kneeling down next to a small child not too far away. A figure that instantly makes her eyes light up just as much as the child that he stands next to that just looks up with the biggest smile across his face.

" Mickey!"

Instantly earning the attention of a couple of passing by families and couples alike with some that just snicker or laugh at her expressions ignoring them all with haste Thea makes her way through the crowd heading after the giant mascot whose back is turned waving at a couple of children making their way over towards him from the other direction.

* * *

Waiting patiently outside of the ladies changing room leaning up against a nearby wall twirling around a long piece of black plastic between his fingers as he hears the sound of the door opening glancing over unable to contain it a chuckle escapes Oliver's lips as a grin comes across his face.

" Why am I not surprised?"

Returning the grin making her way over until she is merely a few feet away raising a questionable eyebrow his way Laurel places her hands down on her hips causing his grin to only widen further.

" I always knew you were a slytherin."

Scrunching her nose as she sees him eyeballing her outfit up and down with a look she is all too familiar with retracting her left hand from her hip reaching into her jacket pocket slowly Laurel retrieves a toy plastic black wand similar to his own and twirls it effortlessly between her fingers.

" What can I say puff? I'm cunning and very ambitious."

He truly wasn't surprised. Out of all of the houses that she would fit in the most that would definitely be the one. Is she cunning? Yep you betcha. In fact she's the smartest person that he knows. Could work deals in every single direction and always come out on top. Her undefeated streak in monopoly only proved this further. Is she ambitious? Very easily. Top student in her class in law school. Her ultimate goal to one day be the big cheese taking over the district attorney position. But most importantly for him. God does she look sexy in green. The low skirt showing off her legs. The scarf hanging around her neck. The way she is biting down on her plastic wand right now as she looks at him with hunger in her eyes. Wait? When did that happen!?

Feeling his grin only widening from how her hips sway with every single step she takes causing her dark green skirt to flow freely before he has a chance to react Oliver feels Laurel brushing her lips against his own until his eyes open when he feels her hot breath against his ear.

" And you Mr Queen please this slytherin greatly from how loyal you are to me. You are truly a fine hufflepuff."

Leaning back seeing the goofy smile across his face reaching down tugging on his scarf slowly bringing him into a heated kiss that causes a few loud wolf whistles to echo through the air pulling back grabbing a hold with his hand with a gentle tug Laurel leads Oliver away from the rest rooms walking step with step with him through the crowd heading in one direction.

* * *

Humming to herself glancing down towards her right hand seeing the small photograph taken just thirty minutes ago still being clutched gently between her fingers that just makes her ever growing smile keep growing to almost painful levels taking a bite of the cotton candy in her other hand glancing around her surroundings not catching a glimpse of her travel companions letting out a sigh Thea takes another bite of her cotton candy.

_Hmm? Where the heck are they? I can't see them anywhere. Man! I wish I was taller!_

Letting out a huff walking past a few stands with her eyes peeled forward looking for any glimpse of the older couple suddenly the sound of a machine going off from the stand next to her causes Thea to come to a stop and look over before her eyes light up. A shooting game. A rather unique shooting game. A game in which she could see a bow is needed to be used to hit some type of moving target with many obstacles in the way moving side to side and flipping up and down with the upper portion of the far end wall littered with prizes. And one such prize draws her attention. A shelf full of stuff animals with two very large ones on the ground so big there isn't even a chance they would fit on the shelf.

Turning on her heels as she sees a small family in front of her with a little girl struggling with the bow despite how determined she looks in her eyes feeling her lips curling upward slowly Thea takes a small bite of her cotton candy content to watch the scene in front of her. A scene that doesn't surprise her with the end result. The arrow from the bow the little girl's bow going very wide to the left. A shot that she instantly sees the little girl's eyes start to water as she jumps off from the stool she had been standing on making her go over to her.

" Hey? What's wrong?"

Kneeling slowly down to be at eye level with the little girl drawing the girl's attention as she sees the little girl pulling her little hands away from her tear stained face giving her a reassuring smile Thea hears the little girl hiccup before she points towards the stand.

" I….I wanted Minnie Mouse but my arrow…."

Seeing the little girl's eyes starting to water once again pocketing her picture reaching out gently Thea lays her hand down on the little girl's shoulder.

" Hey, it's okay. I'll tell you what? I'll take a few shots and if i land one then you can have Minnie? How does that sound?"

Instantly as she sees a small smile come across the little girl's face glancing up towards her parents seeing grateful smiles across their faces returning the smile rising up to her feet turning towards the man behind the stand reaching back into her pocket for her envelope quickly Thea takes out a twenty from her large stack of bills that makes the eye's of the man behind the stand light up before with a forced smile she hands him the twenty.

" Four shots please."

Getting a nod in response placing her cotton candy down on the counter retrieving the bow as she sees the man putting four plastic arrows down onto the counter with a hint of a grin across his face keeping the forced smile across her face glancing down to the little girl to give her a wink instantly Thea snatches an arrow off from the counter and rears the arrow back before she lets it fly. An arrow that everyone watches soar through the air making it clean past the obstacles landing clean directly in the moving target on the far end wall making a loud ding go off as the whole wall lights up like a Christmas tree. An expression that is mirrored across the little girl's face as she smiles brightly. Returning the smile lowering down the bow glancing over as she sees the man behind the stand looking at the wall completely speechless before his eyes turn to meet her own a grin comes across Thea's face.

" Did I mention I'm an archery champion?"

* * *

" I'm just saying that without his wand, I could totally make Voldemort my bitch."

Letting out an unlady like snort hugging his arm tighter to her side leaning her head gently down on his shoulder closing her eyes allowing him to lead her gently Laurel shakes her head.

" Sure babe. Whatever you say ..."

" Seriously! Think about it. Every single wizard and witch besides a very selective few were practically powerless if they didn't have their wand."

" And by few you mean Hermione?"

" Yes and no. She walloped Malfoy nice and good but there are a few others. Look at Tonks. She was trained as an auror. You would have to think she would have been trained in some kind of hand to hand combat style since she would be representing the law. Same thing with Sirius Black and James Potter as well. Not to mention some of the other characters in the story that were thrown off to the side."

Glancing up seeing a stern look across his face letting out a silent chuckle a small grin comes across Laurel's face as she squeezes his arm.

" You're still bitter about Harry ending up with Ginny aren't you?"

" Hell yeah I am! I mean come on. How hard could it be to write a good ending? Ginny was like the number one fangirl of The Harry Potter club. Something that he hated since he didn't want to be seen as the savior of the wizarding world. He just wanted to be seen as Harry. Something that only a few people in that story would be able to do."

Nodding her head in agreement squeezing his arm closer to her side turning her head back forward as they walk around a nearby corner being presented with another scenery across the walls instantly Laurel's eyes lit up at what she sees. A look that doesn't go unnoticed before Oliver follows her eyes and stares up towards the ceiling.

" It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

Shivering slightly from his hot breath tickling her ear turning her head slightly to face him with a grin Laurel shakes her head.

" You are such a nerd."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head coming to a stop gently Oliver pulls Laurel into his chest causing a few people staring at the scenery to walk on past them.

" But I'm your nerd."

Rolling her eyes playing with his scarf leaning up gently Laurel whispers into his ear.

" Wanna go degrade Dumbledore's office?"

Pulling back as she sees a grin across his face that gives her a clear answer with a quick peck on the lips taking his hands within her own quickly turning around Laurel leads Oliver past a few other tourists heading in the opposite direction before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

Humming happily to herself clutching the small stuffed animal into her left side while she holds a small drink in the other keeping her eyes constantly glancing around looking for any sign of her companions just as she sees a glimpse of dirty blonde hair right as she is about to call out to them suddenly Thea snaps her mouth shut when she sees the girl turn revealing that she isn't Laurel making her shoulders sag.

_Just where the hell are they?_

" **Attention will Miss Thea Queen please report to the security station. I repeat will Miss Thea Queen please report to the security station."**

With her eyes going as wide as saucers glancing around as if by chance seeing what she is being called to off in the distance depositing her nearly empty cup into a nearby trash can with nothing but confusion across her face slowly Thea makes her way through the crowd heading towards the security station. A station that takes her no time at all to get to before as she enters into the building the moment she turns her head instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers and a grin comes across her face when she sees Oliver and Laurel sitting on a metal bench attached to the wall with each being handcuffed to the bench.

" So?"

Instantly earning their attention not even bothering to hide the amusement from her eyes placing the stuffed animal down on the ground in front of her slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Glancing at each other before looking back at Thea in perfect unison Oliver and Laurel yell out.

" It was Snape's fault!"


End file.
